Massacre à Lawndale High
by Karinesamson
Summary: Massacre à Lawndale...


Daria home page - Massacre à Lawndale High

> > ****Massacre à Lawndale High
>> 
>> Ce matin-là, quand je me suis levée, j'ai eu un bizarre frisson dans le dos. _"Bon encore une journée synonyme d'enfer. Ça va faire changement!" _Dehors, il faisait chaud, on était en Avril. L'humidité était forte, et n'importe quel imbécile aurait deviné qu'il allait pleuvoir en fin de journée.  
  
Enfin, à mon réveil, je suis allée m'habiller après avoir pris une douche et je suis descendue comme chaque matin les trop nombreuses marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, et des enfers. En bas, ce qui selon mon certificat de naissance était mes parents, et ma jeune soeur étaient déjà autour de la table. Chacun absorbé par ses propres problèmes. Pour Papa: la chute des actions. Pour Maman: Aucune idée, enfin elle s'engueulait avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Et pour ma frangine: _"Maman! MAMAN! J'ai perdu mon mascara bleu! Je ne pourrai pas sortir de la maison sans mon mascara! Et pis mon noir ne va pas du tout avec mes chaussures! MAMAN! ÉCOUTE-MOI 2 SECONDES!" _Beau portrait!   
  
Moi, je me suis seulement sorti 2 tranches de pain et de la confiture, pour mon déjeuner. Et des trucs pour me faire un dîner. (Pas que la bouffe de la café ne soit pas mangeable, mais Brittany a annoncé un menu "spécial cheerleader" aujourd'hui et je crains le pire). Au passage, j'ai tout mis dans mon sac et je suis sortie sans prendre la peine de saluer la famille.   
  
En marchant vers le lycée, qui, selon un écrit de ma soeur, serait notre prison où l'on tournerait comme des hamsters, je pensai un peu à moi. Ouais, c'est ennuyant comme sujet, mais j'ai quand même réussi à me remonter le moral: Aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être pire qu'hier.  
  
Ouais hier ma mère s'était remise à sa campagne familiale "Famille UNIE". Oui, U.N.I.E. (Union des névrosés incroyablement énervants) Alors, tout le monde (sauf Quinn qui avait un rancart) est allé à un restaurant débile où mes parents se sont racontés de palpitantes aventures de leur passé... Un lavage de cerveau quoi!  
  
Après une dixaine de minute j'ai atteint mon premier but: Aller à l'école! Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à l'endurer... et d'envisager que je devrais y retourner demain et cela pendant encore plusieurs années... *soupir*  
  
Donc, rendu à l'école, j'ai cherché Jane. Mais sans succès, elle n'était nulle part. Elle avait encore pris un congé... J'ai décidé de l'appeller. J'ai fait bouffer un 25¢ au téléphone public près du local de pasto puis j'ai composé le numéro de Jane (que je ne divulguerai pas par respect pour celle-ci) et on me répondit.   
  
_"Oui allo?  
- Trent? Salut! Déjà levé! Mais il n'est que 8 heures!  
- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la dure vie de musicien...  
- Hum... En tout cas! Je peux parler à Jane?   
- Ouais juste deux secondes, elle est couchée...  
- Ouais, c'est ça la dure vie d'étudiant." J'ai entendu Trent crier à travers le combiné. Puis Jane a répondu.  
  
"Daria? Pourquoi tu m'appelles?  
- Pour savoir si tu allais bien, tu sais comme je m'inquiète pour toi quand tu ne m'appelles pas et que je ne te vois pas à l'école! Tu ne devrais pas me faire ce genre de peur.   
- Hum... Super je ne pensais pas avoir un garde du corps!  
- Tu sais bien que je blague. Je voulais savoir si tu allais me remettre mes 20$ aujourd'hui ou si j'allais avoir à attendre à demain.  
- Je vais être là demain oui, mais sans ton 20$, désolée... J'ai vraiment besoin d'un congé, alors... je suis malade."_  
  
Cette Jane! Capable de simuler un arrêt cardiaque pour ne pas devoir venir à l'école!  
  
_"Tu as volontairement décidé d'avoir l'air malade pour ne pas avoir à venir à l'école?  
- Exactement génie!  
- Alors, je vais éviter de parler à tous ceux qui pourraient me demander où tu es.  
- Sans excepter les professeurs. Et ne rapporte pas de devoirs non plus.  
- Super, une chose de moins à faire.  
- Ciao!  
- Ouais, bye!_"  
  
*Soupir* La journée allait être longue! Je me suis dirigée vers ma case pour prendre un livre puis j'ai attendu que la cloche sonne pour entrer dans mon cours. J'avais histoire. Passionnant. Non! Mais notre prof peut être marrant parfois. Ses victimes préférées: les idiots! Ils s'acharnent sur eux. Dans le fond, c'est parce que ça le démoralise de voir notre jeunesse aujourd'hui qui préfère mourir que de salir une paire de chaussures. Hum... qui préfère que sa meilleure amie meurt plutôt que de salir une paire de chaussures.  
  
Puis ce fut un cours d'économie, avec Mme Benett. On n'a rien appris, mais j'ai découvert que son schéma sur l'offre et la demande donnait quelque chose de semblable à un troupeau de chevaaux blancs galopant dans la prairie. Ou bien, c'est que j'hallucine des chevaux partout. 
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> Voilà, c'est l'heure de dîner. Où allais-je manger? Je me risque au spécial cheerleader de la cafétéria? Jamais de la vie! Je fais un tour chez Jane? Ça prend à peine 10-15 minutes s'y rendre, j'aurais le temps... Bah, je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas la déranger. Elle est probablement avec Tom... Brrr! Alors il ne me restait plus qu'un choix: manger mon lunch à l'école.   
  
Après cette discussion existencielle avec moi-même, je me suis rendu au gymnase, où je me suis assise sur un banc dans les estrades et j'ai sorti mon lunch que j'ai mangeé le plus rapidement possible. Ouais! Je voulais quitter la place le plus rapidement possible parce qu'un énorme match de basketball se disputait à ce moment-là. Et que je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie (un accident est si vite arrivé avec les sportifs) pour un simple dîner. Enfin bon, je crois que mes yeux révélaient mes pensées, parce que tous ceux qui s'approchaient, en me voyant, changeaient de côté en se "sauvant". C'est génial.  
  
Après tout ça, je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque. D'après moi, c'est l'endroit le plus confortable qui existe. Bon d'accord les chaises sont dures et les néons éclairent mal, mais ça nous protège des idiots. À l'exception de ceux qui se perdent loin de leur troupeau. À ce moment-là, rien de plus simple que de les raccompagner à un endroit qu'ils connaissent bien: les vestiaires. Et ils évitent ensuite, pour le reste de leur vie, de remettre les pieds dans un lieu semblable.  
  
J'ai donc fini un livre sur la psychologie animale. Je l'ai remis à la bibliothécaire. Et j'ai commencé un autre bouquin. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des cris de filles venant de la cafétéria. Je me suis mise à sourire _"Ouais, j'ai bien fait de pas goûter le spécial"._ Puis on a entendu des bruits d'explosion. Des coups de fusils mitraillant tout.   
  
Ça a pris un bon moment avant qu'on n'entende plus rien. Et j'avais toujours ce petit sourire collé au visage. "Ça y est. Ils les ont tous tués, ils sont tous morts." Mon peu de sensibilité a chassé cette pensée de mon esprit et je me suis sentie un peu honteuse pour un moment. Apparemment, personne d'ici ne savait ce qui se passait. Tout le monde était figé, silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Kévin et Brittany arrivent en courant, et qu'ils se cachent sous le comptoir de la bibliothécaire. "Les tueurs vont débarquer ici maintenant qu'ils leur ont montré le chemin. Cool!" Brittany avec sa voix aigüe et vingt fois plus stressante que d'habitude nous avertis de nous cacher que _"Des aliéniés sont en train de tirer sur tout le monde, même les plus populaires alors, je vous conseille tous de vous planquer parce que, parce que, parceeee hiiii!"_ et se recache sous son comptoir.  
  
Quelques secondes et tout le monde était rendu sous les tables. Bravo! maintenant faut que je m'y mette moi aussi si je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque au premier coup d'oeil. Pas que je ne veuille pas crever noblement en me faisant tirer par un plus détraqué que moi, mais je voulais voir de quoi ça aurait l'air à la fin du massacre. Lorsque nous avons entendu des bruits de pas approcher, la plupart des gens avait déjà cessé de respirer. (Les tueurs n'auraient pas tant de travail à faire s'ils crevaient tous par manque d'oxygène!!) Ce qui me fit réfléchir sur ceci : Les gens prennent la vie au sérieux, mais encore plus la mort. C'est drole comme manière de penser. 
>> 
>> La plupart des gens autour de moi tremblaient de peur et/ou pleuraient. Ils (et elles surtout) _"exprimaient à fond leur sentiments" _et _"se montraient désireux de les partager avec nous" _Comme dirait un certain prof de littérature dont le nom commence par O' et finit par Neill, pour ne pas divulger son identité. Tant qu'à moi, j'attendais avec impatience la suite des évènements.  
  
Un garçon et une fille sont entrés dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'arboraient pas les couleurs de l'équipe de football eux, ils étaient en imperméable noir. Ils me faisaient un peu penser à un bon ami à moi: Dracula. Et pis eux aussi faisaient saigner leurs victimes. j'ai souri un moment: _"Jane va me maudire de ne pas avoir pu être là. Et encore plus si je ne lui rapporte pas un souvenir."_ Pour ce qui est des deux tueurs, ils restaient plantés près de l'entrée de la porte, à observer leur cibles. On entendait maintenant les bruits et les grincements de pas de course des survivants des autres pièces, qui se précipitaient vers la sortie.  
  
Bien que je ne puisse m'en réjouir sans sentir de la honte, c'est seulement pour le quart-arrière qu'ils étaient venus ici. Et, étant donné sa cachette improvisée, ils n'ont pas eu de problème à le trouver. Le garçon l'a aggrippé par un bras en lui parlant doucement, Kévin, lui était affolé! Puis il l'a descendu d'une simple balle dans la tête. (Mais où est le spectacle?)  
  
Pendant ce temps, une fille avait "subtilement" essayé de se sauver en se précipitant vers la porte. Mais la fille qui n'était pas occupée avec Kevin, l'a attrappée. _"Où crois-tu aller comme ça?"_ La pauvre fille ne réussissait qu'à gémir quelques incohérences, interrompues par la voix de l'autre. _"Peu importe, je crois que tu te trompais de chemin."_ Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis tourna la tête vers sa proie et lui demanda _"Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu?"_  
  
Brook (c'était son nom) branla la tête positivement en ne lâchant pas la fille de ses yeux globuleux. Ce qui lui vallut une balle dans la tête. Mais je crois que si elle avait dit non, sa récompense aurait été la même. À part qu'elle serait plus probablement allée en enfer au lieu d'aller au paradis...  
  
Puis, les deux malades mentaux se suicidèrent. Les résidents de la ville n'auraient même pas pu les faire souffrir à leur tour.  
  
Brittany est venue se coller sur son Kevin. Elle lui a donné un court baiser en faisant bien attention de ne pas salir ses cheveux blonds ou ses vêtements de sang. Puis elle s'est levée et a botté un des corps inertes des tueurs. _"Tiens mon salaud, tiens! tiens! tiens! Ça t'apprendras à toucher à mon Kévin!"_ Et ses yeux se sont attardés quelques secondes sur un des fusils. J'ai tout de suite compris le sens de cet attardement. Alors je me suis approchée d'elle tranquillement. Lorsque d'un coup elle a saisi le flingue et qu'elle l'a pointé sur sa tempe, j'étais rendue derrière elle. Avec le plus d'habileté que je pouvais démontrer, je le lui ai enlevé des mains. Pendant ce temp,s deux autres personnes n'ayant pas été transformées en zombis éloignèrent du bout des pieds les deux carabines restées sur le parquet.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> À l'extérieur de l'école, une foule de parents et de chaînes médiatiques attendait la venue de nouveaux renseignements. Les journalistes, assoiffés d'information, se bousculaient à la recherche de jeunes filles prêtes à dire n'importe quelles niaiseries à la caméra, du moment qu'elles soient en train de pleurer.  
  
À mon plus grand désespoir, j'ai aperçu papa, maman et soeurette un peu plus loin. Quinn pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Hélène attendait le plus calmement possible en regardant sa montre à toutes les trente secondes. Tant qu'à Jake, un policier avait du mal à le retenir de ne pas courir dans l'école pour venir me secourir. Ils attendaient mon retour. Premièrement, j'ai eu envie de partir sans leur parler, pour faire monter l'angoisse qui les tenaillait. Deuxièmement, je me suis mise à l'acte. J'irais chez Jane, et en rentrant plus tard dans la journée, je les retrouverais les yeux rougis par les larmes. Malheureusement, ma mère a eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Elle et Jake ont couru jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser, m'enlacer et me bombarder de question sur mon état. Vous voyez le genre.  
  
Quand les scènes de "famille UNIE" ont été finies, nous sommes retournés à la maison. Quinn pleurait encore ses chaussures qui avaient été affreusement tachées de sang. Puis elle pensait à son mascara qui non seulement n'était pas de la bonne couleur mais devait avoir tout coulé. Et alors, elle repartait à chialer de plus belle. Longue, longue vie, pourquoi m'as-tu retenue à toi?
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> _"J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies laissée chez moi. Une vraie amie m'aurait empêchée de manquer une journée d'école." _dit Jane, vraiment consternée. 
>> 
>> Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre de Jane. Daria sur le lit, Jane près de son chevalet. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tenant encore un pinceau taché de peinture_, _Jane avaitarrêté de peinturer, et s'était tournée vers Daria.
>> 
>> _"Écoute, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dire ça, mais ça aurait pû être pire. Pire encore: une de nous deux aurait pu crever.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire: Mourir sans jamais avoir embrassé mon frère.  
- Pas du tout, je veux dire: Mourir. Mourir comme être morte. Je ne veux pas être sentimentale mais je n'aurais pas-  
- ...été capable de mourir sans avoir dit à Trent mes sentiments pour lui.  
- Non!_ "  
  
Trent s'était arrêté près de la porte.  
  
_"J'ai entendu mon nom.  
- C'est confidentiel frérot.  
- Mon nom se retrouve dans vos discussions confidentielles! Je suis flaté.  
- On parlait de Daria qui...  
- Aimerait bien rentrer chez elle après cette journée de fortes émotions.  
- Très bien, alors, Trent va te raccompagner chez toi en voiture. N'est-ce pas?  
- Bien sûr, on part dans 10 minutes. D'accord Daria?  
- Ouais, c'est ok._"  
  
Trent est parti vers sa chambre. J'ai remué mes lèvres en direction de Jane. _"Je te hais"_ et elle a répondu _"Moi aussi"_ en souriant. Quand Trent fut hors de portée, j'ai donné à Jane une photo que j'avais pu prendre d'un des assassins. _"Tiens! Fais-en une peinture. C'est un bon modèle.  
- Un cadavre! Ouah cool! Merci!_
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> _"Je suis hyper content que t'aies rien... Je veux dire après ce massacre à ton école... Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été tuée toi aussi. Jane non plus s'en serait pas remise.   
- Ouais je suis chanceuse de n'avoir rien, j'imagine. Mais c'est trop bête. Je suis peut-être aliénée, mais ce ne serait pas une raison pour tirer sur tout le monde. Je fais comme si, mais Kévin et tous ceux qui sont mort... ils vont me manquer même si, pour la plupart, c'était des idiots de première.   
- Jane a choisi le bon jour pour prendre congé.   
- Pour ça je suis d'accord!  
- Oups! Il commence à pleuvoir...   
- *Sourire*   
- T'as bien fait d'embarquer avec moi, sinon tu te serais fait tout mouiller.  
- Oui, merci pour la ballade"_
>> 
>> _-Daria_
>> 
>> _N de A- J'ai écrit une partie de ce texte-là après le massacre à Columbine High school dans la ville de Littleton près de Denver au États-Unis. _[_Un petit site_][1]_ (http://www.parismatch.com/news/littleton/index.html) pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas. J'espère que ça ne choquera personne. J'ai essayé à la fin de faire voir que ça faisait quand même quelque chose à Daria tous ces morts. Je ne voulais pas la faire voir comme quelqu'un d'inhumain. Je crois qu'elle est quand même plus sensible aux souffrances des autres que je ne l'ai montré dans ce Fanfict. -Karine_

   [1]: http://www.parismatch.com/news/littleton/index.html



End file.
